Nami-ya
by Akari-Komiya
Summary: Nouvel O.S ! LawNa, après la bataille de Dressrosa ! (SPOILERS!) /UPDATE !/ Changement, l'O.S se transforme en une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres ! /
1. Chapitre 1

_Hey !_

 _J'ai récemment eu l'idée de cet O.S, en regardant de nouveau le combat de Law et Luffy contre Doflamingo. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a inspirée.._

 _Alors je me suis bougée, j'ai ouvert WordPad..._

 ** _Et PAF, ça fait des Chocapic._**

 _Le tout risque d'être un peu triste sur les bords.. Et je m'en excuse. J'avais besoin d'un peu de tristesse, dans tout ce bohneur !~_

 _Ah, et, aussi, promis, je me bouge et je vous sors la suite du lemon LawNaKid. Pro-mis._

 _M'bref ! Je vous retiens pas plus ! -même si je doute qu'un seul d'entre vous a pris la peine de lire cette intro !-_

 _J'espère que le tout vous plaira, et bonne lecture !~_

* * *

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Cela devait bien faire deux jours qu'il ne reprenait pas connaissance. Il restait là, sur le lit de l'infirmerie, les yeux clos, immobile. Son bras droit était relié à une perfusion, la petite poche de sang faisant tranquillement son travail.

Nami avait été chargée de le surveiller, cette nuit. Les autres s'étaient relayés, au fil du temps. Après la furieuse bataille qui les avait opposés au terrible Doflamingo, les Mugiwaras et les Hearts étaient dévastés. Les blessures de certains, le mental d'autres, tout était mal en point. L'équipage de Law devait certainement être le plus touché. Après tout, leur capitaine avait été gravement blessé, et dans le coma. Rien de pire à supporter pour eux. Robin s'était chargée de jouer les psychologues pour les plus atteints d'entre eux, et Nami s'était occupée de les consoler, de les rassurer. Mais, malgré tout, le moral général était au plus bas. Chacun commençait à secrètement désespérer.

Après tout, avec la blessure que le Chirugien de la Mort avait subi, il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte réellement. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, durant la bataille. Et il s'était probablement brisé des os, avec la violence de ses combats. Il avait même fallu une transfusion sanguine, une fois de retour sur le bateau, pour pouvoir palier à sa perte. Zoro, étant le seul donneur compatible, avait été désigné.

Chopper, lui, s'était chargé des soins majeurs. Mais étant beaucoup trop débordé, devant soigner Luffy, et presque tout l'équipage, il avait légué le reste à la navigatrice, cette dernière étant la seule à par Robin à savoir s'occuper correctement d'une blessure.

Et cette nuit-là, elle allait à nouveau devoir changer ses bandages.

Le petit renne avait eu la gentillesse de tout lui préparer à l'avance ; il lui avait préparé un petit plateau, sur lequel se trouvaient de nouveaux bandages, des compresses, du désinfectant, et éventuellement, en cas d'urgence, de quoi recoudre les plaies.

La rousse se leva calmement de son fauteuil, sur lequel elle était assise depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle prit le plateau en question, avant de venir le déposer près du corps inanimé du brun. Irrémédiablement, elle sentit son coeur se serrer à sa simple vue. Elle était profondément touchée, même si elle ne montrait absolument rien aux autres. Seule Robin avait pu deviner ; elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait souvent l'air ailleurs, et qu'elle passait souvent discrètement voir Law, pour vérifier son état.

Mettant cependant tout cela de côté, Nami fit en sorte de se contrôler. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses états d'âme prendre le dessus.

Son regard se porta vers le bras droit du brun. Un bandage épais cachait sa blessure. Une tache rouge était visible, et nul besoin de préciser ce dont il s'agissait. Avec une précaution infinie, elle le défit, révélant peu à peu l'horrible blessure se trouvant au dessous, puis le déposa sur le plateau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, rien qu'en imaginant la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir en encaissant une telle chose. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti deux ans avant, quand elle s'était elle-même poignardée l'épaule, n'était qu'au niveau d'une petite égratignure, à côté.

Les points de suture, reliant le bras au reste, semblaient encore être bons. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de les changer. Cependant, la blessure avait eu le temps de saigner à nouveau. C'était mineur, certes, mais il valait mieux s'en occuper.

Attrapant une compresse, et le désinfectant, elle commença à nettoyer le sang. Délicatement. Prenant bien garde à ne pas trop appuyer, ne voulant pas aggraver quoi que ce soit. Puis, une fois le tout nettoyé, elle reposa la compresse utilisée dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet.

Elle prit ensuite les bandages sur le plateau. Toujours aussi méticuleuse, et concentrée, elle fit de son mieux pour délicatement soulever son bras. Et, calmement, elle entoura l'avant-bras blessé, faisant en sorte de ne pas trop serrer. Une fois cette étape finie, elle fit en sorte de le reposer, tenant le petit rouleau de bandages. Attrapant une paire de ciseaux argentés, elle coupa la bande. Puis, reposant à la fois les ciseaux et le rouleau, elle cousut méticuleusement la fin de la bande au bandage.

Soupirant discrètement, ayant finalement terminé, elle s'occupa de ranger le matériel, et jeter les compresses, et les bandages. Elle revint ensuite vers le chirurgien, qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Son regard se porta sur son visage. Il était réellement mal en point...

Il s'était ouvert la lèvre, apparemment. Quelques égratignures étaient visibles, également. Et, surtout, son front était recouvert d'une large compresse, qui, elle, n'avait pas besoin d'être changée. Il avait du tellement souffrir...

Inconsciemment, la main de Nami était venue caresser ses blessures. Elle effleurait avec douceur la peau meurtrie, comme pour essayer de l'apaiser. Puis, au fur et à mesure, elle arriva juqu'à ses cheveux. Sans surprise, ils étaient en bataille, et emmelés. Elle les caressa calmement, avec douceur. C'était un geste des plus simples.. Mais il était réellement affectueux. Elle se doutait bien que dans son état, il ne pouvait certainement pas avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais, une partie d'elle, au fond, espérait qu'il savait qu'il était sauvé. Qu'il savait qu'il était hors de danger. Et qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle devenait bien trop sentimentale... Oui, beaucoup trop.

La navigatrice se redirigea vers sa chaise, ou plus précisement vers la petite table à sa droite. Un verre d'eau y était posé, rempli. Elle le prit, venant le déposer près de Law, sur la table basse à côté du lit où il était allongé. Des fois que..

Puis, ensuite, elle sortit quelques instants à l'extérieur. Elle traversa le pont, avant de grimper vers le fond du bateau, vers ses précieux mandariniers. L'air frais de la soirée la fit légèrement frissonner, et pour cause ; elle ne portait qu'un simple jean, avec un t-shirt. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des plantations, semblant examiner les fruits. Elle en choisit un : le plus mûr, celui qui semblait le plus appétissant. Elle ne le prenait pas pour elle, bien sûr. C'était rare voir inédit de la voir partager ces précieux agrumes ; seuls Robin et Sanji avaient le droit d'y toucher. Elle endettait tous les autres pour des années si jamais ils osaient en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Mais là... C'était différent.

Elle revint calmement dans l'infirmerie, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. Le brun était visiblement toujours inconscient. Elle s'y attendait, de toute façon. Elle s'approcha de son lit, le fruit à la main. Puis, avec un petit soupir de frustration, elle le déposa juste à côté du verre d'eau.

Elle retourna alors vers la sortie. Mais, au dernier moment, elle se retourna. Les yeux rivés sur le pirate inanimé. Le coeur lourd.

Nami voulait qu'il se réveille. Elle voulait le voir se lever. Vivant.

Elle en avait besoin.

Tout le monde en avait besoin.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte. Et, juste avant de sortir, elle lui adressa ces paroles.

"Bonne nuit, Law."


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Bon ben petit changement, du coup. J'avais simplement prévu de laisser tout ça en tant que simple O.S, mais une certaine personne, Ic'ilver, m'a finalement poussée à continuer ! (Merci à toi ! )

Du coup, voilà le deuxième "chapitre". Je pense partir sur quelque chose comme 4 ou 5 chapitres en tout. Après, tout dépendra de mon inspiration. Le rating risque de changer un peu au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai, parce que honnêtement, j'ai aucune idée de ce sur quoi je vais partir... x')

J'espère juste que le tout vous plaira, comme d'hab' !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quatre jours.

Cela faisait quatre jours, à présent.

Le moral des deux équipages s'était une nouvelle fois dégradé.

L'état de Law restait toujours le même : il restait toujours inconscient. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il respirait de lui-même. Cela donnait un minimum d'espoir quant à sa guérison..

Comme toujours, Nami et Chopper étaient là pour s'occuper de lui, ainsi que les Heart. Ils se relayaient, la nuit, et la journée, pour veiller sur lui. Chacun passait environ trois heures dans l'infirmerie, et attendait. Espérait.

Ils s'étaient arrangés pour agencer les heures ; Penguin en début de matinée, Chopper en fin de matinée, Sachi en début d'après-midi, Jean-Bart en fin d'après-midi, Bepo en début de soirée, et enfin Nami pendant la nuit. Elle avait insisté pour veiller pendant ce moment précisement, prétextant le fait qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, et que les Heart avaient, eux, besoin de repos. Mais c'était un mensonge, et tout le monde le savait. Cependant, personne n'avait objecté. Elle avait ses raisons, probablement.

Et Penguin, qui passait juste après elle, avait remarqué quelque chose.

En effet, chaque nuit, elle déposait une mandarine, près du chirurgien. Cela lui avait paru étrange, lui qui avait pu voir à quel point elle y était attachée. Avec le temps, et à force d'observation, il avait fini par comprendre.

Il y avait quelque chose. Elle semblait réellement concernée par Law. Elle multipliait les attentions. Il avait même pu remarquer qu'elle s'absentait, en journée, pendant un heure ou deux, pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle veillait sur leur capitaine. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Cette nuit-là, il était l'heure pour lui de prendre le relais. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Baillant légèrement, fatigué, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'infirmerie du Sunny. Il entrouvra la porte, avant de de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

"Nami ?"

Pas de réponse.

Il se décida à entrer, refermant la porte sans bruit derrière lui. Son regard se baladant dans la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il s'habitue au manque de lumière. Puis, finalement, il vit la navigatrice.

Elle était dos à lui, avait rapproché sa chaise du lit du brun. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle, avant de venir l'observer. Elle s'était endormie, apparement. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, une épaisse couverture sur les épaules. Elle respirait à un rythme régulier, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Sur le coup, il hésita à la réveiller. Mais se disant qu'elle méritait largement de dormir, il la laissa, allant plutôt voir son capitaine.

Ce dernier était toujours dans le même état. Allongé. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier. La perfusion toujours en place. L'attention de Penguin fut cependant attirée par ses bandages, au bras. La navigatrice les avait une nouvelle fois méticuleusement changés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant l'adorable scène de la voir le soigner. Elle aurait fait une bonne infirmière... Oui, une très bonne infirmière.

Son esprit divaguant à des pensées multiples, notamment l'image de Nami en costume d'infirmière, il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour se reprendre. La navigatrice avait le don d'occuper ses pensées, décidemment..

De retour sur terre, il décida d'aller s'installer, lui aussi, devant le lit de Law. Il prit donc le plus silencieusement possible une chaise, venant la poser juste à côté de celle de la jeune femme endormie. Il s'installa alors, venant croiser les jambes, et poser son coude sur son genou.

C'était parti pour son tour de garde.

Deux heures étaient passées.

Penguin s'était endormi, à force, lui aussi. Et Nami dormait encore.

Dans une heure, à peine, c'était l'heure du tour de garde de Chopper. A travers le petit hublot filtrait une douce petite lumière. Le soleil venait de se lever, ses rayons donnant une atmosphère calme et relaxante à l'infirmerie. On pouvait déjà entendre un peu d'agitement, les deux équipages commençant à se réveiller.

Et une autre personne avait fini par se réveiller.

Enfin.

Law ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes. Et la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut la douleur au niveau de son bras. Et au bout de quelques secondes, il se souvint.

La bataille avec Doflamingo. Son bras. Le sang.

Il faillit paniquer, un instant, au simple souvenir de l'ancien Dragon Céleste. Est-ce qu'il avait été battu ? Etait-il toujours en vie ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Cependant, il comprit rapidement que s'il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie, et sous soins, c'est que Doflamingo devait être hors d'état de nuire. Il n'aurait certainement pas été en vie, sinon.

Se redressant péniblement, il serra les dents en sentant son dos et ses côtes le lancer. Nul doute qu'il avait quelques os cassés. Son regard se tourna en direction de son bras. Il était fermement bandé, la blessure cachée par de larges bandelettes. Une petite perfusion passait par sa veine, plus bas. Elle était reliée à un petit sachet, sur le côté, qui lui apportait les nutriments et le sang dont il avait besoin.

Un peu plus à côté, le brun remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit hisser un sourcil. Un petit fruit, orange, avec un verre d'eau, étaient posés sur une petite table d'appoint en bois. Une mandarine. Il fit immédiatement le rapport avec la navigatrice des Mugiwara. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. L'avait-elle posé pour lui ?

Il en déduit que oui.

Il essaya donc de péniblement lever le bras, pour attraper le fameux fruit, et le verre d'eau. Il avait soif. Cependant, un éclair de douleur traversa son bras, aux premiers mouvements qu'il fit. Il préféra donc laisser tomber, avec un petit soupir de lassitude. Il ferma alors les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le barreau en fer sur la tête de lit. Et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Mais pour pour longtemps, à vrai dire.

Un petit baillement se fit entendre non loin de lui, et lui fit péniblement ouvrir les yeux. Le baillement fut suivi d'un autre bruit, comme si quelqu'un s'étirait. Puis, après quelques petites secondes, il entendit la personne hoqueter de surprise.

"C-capitaine ?"

Le chirurgien reconnut alors la voix de Penguin. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que ce dernier s'était déjà jeté sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Capitaiiiinnne !", pleurnicha le pirate, tout en le serrant fermement. "On avait eu tellement peuuur !"

Law sembla serrer une nouvelle fois les dents, son corps endolori n'endurant pas réellement bien le poids de son second. Mais il ne le repoussa pas, bien trop faible pour ça.L'homme se détacha finalement de son capitaine, essuyant tant bien que mal les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Le chirugien en profita alors pour lui demander de lui passer le verre d'eau, et la mandarine qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre. Un peu surpris par le changement de sujet, Penguin s'éxecuta, les lui tendant finalement. Un petit sourire se dessina, alors qu'il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son capitaine, sur le lit d'infirmerie.

"Elle est incroyable.", commença-t-il alors, une petite lueur joyeuse se dessinant dans ses yeux.

Law, un peu surpris, haussa un sourcil. De qui parlait-il ?

Il fit le lien en voyant Penguin désigner la jeune navigatrice endormie sur sa chaise. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence...

"Elle est restée auprès de vous tout le temps.", reprit-il, la regardant lui aussi. "C'est même elle qui a changé vos bandages !"

Law fut un peu étonné. Réellement ? Tournant légèrement son bras blessé, il examina plus en profondeur les bandages. C'était incroyablement bien fait, pour quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas dans la médecine. C'était net, précis. Rien à dire.

"Je vois..."

Penguin finit par se lever, son grand sourire ornant toujours son visage.

"Bon ! Je vais prévenir tout le monde !"

Aquiesçant silencieusement, Law se leva également, alors que son second avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il entendit quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, des cris, et quelques bribes de paroles. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Massant sa nuque, il essaya de s'étirer un peu. Rien de bien compliqué, juste de quoi soulager ses articulations endolories.

Puis il s'adossa contre le mur, avant de se mettre à fixer la navigatrice endormie. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, une couverture sur les épaules. Elle respirait calmement, et semblait détendue. Son regard se tourna alors vers le fruit qu'il avait en main. Elle avait prit soin de le lui laisser, et il lui était reconnaissant. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Selon Penguin, elle avait été là, vers lui. Elle s'était occupée de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Elle n'avait pas de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches. Les simples petits contacts amicaux qu'ils avaient eu n'avait étés que rares, à vrai dire. Comme la fois où elle avait gentiment réussi à faire en sorte que Sanji évite de lui mettre volontairement une tranche de pain dans son assiette à chaque repas. Elle avait même échangé son assiette avec la sienne, un soir.

Mais à part ça, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se considéraient ni comme amis, ni comme ennemis. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Law. Si elle s'occupait ainsi de lui, c'était bien qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Soupirant, il finit par abandonner toute réflexion. C'était comme ça. Il lui en était reconnaissant, c'est tout. Pelant calmement la mandarine, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Nami. Les femmes étaient de réelles énigmes, parfois...


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey ! Du coup, il y'a des risques qu'on fasse plus de quatre ou cinq chapitres, finalement. L'inspiration me vient petit à petit, et je commence à former un truc, dans ma tête.

Du coup, voilà le chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Hearts venaient tout juste d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, suivis de près par un Luffy déchainé. Ils ne firent même pas attention à la navigatrice, que leurs cris avaient réveillés de son doux sommeil. Non, ils avaient préféré se jeter sur Law, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de leur arrivée. Il avait juste eu le temps de finir sa mandarine, et heureusement.

C'était l'heure du câlin général. Bepo et Luffy furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Penguin et Sachi suivirent, ainsi que tous les autres, dont Ikkaku, la seule femme de leur équipage. Tous virent se serrer contre le brun, tous soulagés de le savoir en vie. Bepo était d'ailleurs en larmes, semblant exprimer, entre quelques sanglots, et reniflements, toute l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé. Il en vint même à frotter affectueusement son museau contre sa joue... Bref, Law n'avait que peu d'espace pour respirer. Surtout avec Luffy, qui avait visiblement décidé de s'accrocher à lui, tel une étoile de mer sur un rocher.

Et, juste à côté, se tenait une Nami tout aussi heureuse. Elle restait cependant en retrait, bras croisés sur sa chaise, regardant la scène se déroulant devant elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi, soulagée. Il fallait bien dire qu'il leur avait fait une sacrée peur... Elle se souvenait même que, dès le premier jour où Law était inconscient, Luffy avait essayé de le "soigner", en lui apportant de la viande. Tentative totalement futile, bien sûr, car une personne inconsciente ne peut pas manger. Il avait ensuite essayé ses fameuses grimaces, composées de tirages de langue, de baguettes dans le nez, mais... comme on s'y attendait ; aucun résultat. Elle en riait presque intérieurement.

Cependant, quelqu'un finit par stopper le grôs câlin général.

Chopper, tout essouflé, les sépara, leur criant, tout énervé, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le secoue comme ça, dès son réveil. Après tout, blessé comme il était, c'était évident que c'était tout sauf bénéfique. Le petit renne les chassa avec énergie, Nami étant la seule autorisée à rester, avant de venir aux côtés de Law - Il ne vit bien sûr pas son capitaine lui tirer la langue, juste avant de se faire claquer la porte au nez -. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce que le chirurgien, un peu malmené, fit sans attendre.

Et il procéda ainsi à une suite d'examens de routine, vérifiant son état. Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à lui faire bouger le bras, afin de vérifier si malgré sa blessure, il était capable de l'utiliser. Il vérifia ensuite la valabilité de ses bandages, puis la façon dont les multiples égratignures qu'il avait cicatrisaient.

Puis il le laissa finalement, prenant le temps de ranger tout son matériel. Il partit ensuite dehors, apparemment pour briefer Sanji à propos des repas que Law devrait prendre. Il laissa ainsi ce dernier et la navigatrice seuls.

Justement, la navigatrice en question venait tout juste de se lever de sa chaise. Elle s'étira rapidement, avant de venir se rapprocher un peu du pirate non loin d'elle. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, chaleureux, sincère.

"Tu nous as fait peur, tu le sais ça ?", commença-t-elle.

Law ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin, le regard légèrement baissé.

"J'ai eu un mal fou à calmer Bepo... Il était certainement le plus inquiet, et de loin.", continua-t-elle, nullement gênée par le silence de son interlocuteur. Elle le vit même échapper un petit rire, comprenant qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Un autre petit moment passa, un moment de silence, mais où les deux semblaient sourire. Le chirurgien finit par le briser, cependant, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

"Merci de t'être occupée de moi."

La remarque fit légèrement rougir la jeune femme, surprise.

"Penguin m'a expliqué que tu étais restée de garde. Et que tu avais changé mes bandages.", lui expliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin. "Et je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles vraiment bien." Il tourna la tête vers les bandages en questions, semblant les analyser un peu, avant de lever la tête vers ses yeux chocolat. "Je peux savoir où une jeune femme comme toi a appris à faire ça ?"

Retrouvant son petit sourire, Nami se frotta l'arrière du crâne, regardant maintenant sur le côté.

"Disons que je n'avais pas spécialement eu le choix. Et puis je te rapelle que je fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy..."

Un petit rire se fit à nouveau entendre. Puis Law finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il expliqua calmement à la navigatrice qu'il allait prendre une douche - malgré l'interdiction de Chopper -. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un petit regard amusé et terriblement séduisant à Nami.

"Merci pour la mandarine, Nami-ya."

* * *

Le soir arriva calmement. Les deux équipages s'étaient installés sur le pont du Sunny, une grande table y étant installée pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la douce soirée. L'air était agréable, et, selon Nami, le temps était au beau fixe. Cela signifiait donc pas de pluie, ni de tempêtes, comme ils y avaient souvent droit.

Luffy avait une nouvelle fois insisté pour organiser un banquet. Il avait bien sûr utilisé le réveil de leur allié comme excuse, et Nami avait fini par craquer. Cependant, ce n'était pas un banquet comme sur Punk Hazard, non. C'était légèrement plus formel. De nombreux plats étaient dressés sur la table, et Sanji et Jean-Bart s'activaient, en cuisine. Comme prévu, le cuisiner des Mugiwaras s'en était tenu à un menu précis, dicté par Chopper, afin de faire en sorte de combler aux manque de nutriments accumulé du capitaine des Hearts.

Ce dernier avait justement eu le temps de se changer. Il avait opté pour un simple pull noir, très fin, et un jean bleu foncé, qui, pour une fois, ne portait pas les fameuses tâches noires caractéristiques qui se trouvaient sur bon nombre de ses autres jeans. On pouvait apercevoir une partie de ses tatouages parcourant son torse, d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement coiffés en arrière, lui donnant un air encore plus sérieux, et surtout attirant, que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'était installé en bout de table, Robin à sa droite, et Nami à sa gauche, dont la place semblait vacante.

Tiens. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Tous étaient installés, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Même si tout le monde avait déjà commencé, sans l'attendre, bien sûr. Il jeta un petit regard dévoilant un fond de concernement vers la cabine de la jeune femme, un sourcil levé. La lumière était toujours allumée, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle y était encore.

"Elle ne devrait pas tarder.", le coupa une voix féminine, à côté de lui, lui faisant tourner la tête. "Elle est simplement en train de se changer, rassure-toi."

Robin arborait un petit sourire calme, alors qu'elle reposait son menton contre le dos de sa main, son coude appuyé sur la table. Law la remercia d'un petit hochement de tête, avant de revenir se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Luffy s'était déjà jeté sur sa viande. Sachi, Penguin, Ussop, et Chopper étaient en pleine discussion, de petits rires fusant de temps en temps. Ikkaku allait et venait entre la cuisine et le pont, ayant apparemment décidé de se rendre utile. Bref, c'était à peu près ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tous les autres discutaient joyeusement, leurs soucis semblant s'être envolés.

Se décidant à manger un peu, Law regarda son assiette. Pour une fois, Sanji avait évité de lui mettre du pain. C'était déjà un problème en moins, pensa-t-il. C'était également bien présenté, du moins légèrement mieux que ce que le cuisinier avait pris comme habitude de lui donner. Il savait qu'il mettait un peu moins de coeur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agissait de ses plats. Sanji ne semblait pas réellement digérer le fait qu'un autre potentiel rival aussi séduisant que Law soit sur le même bateau que sa "Nami-san" et sa "Robin-chwan". Mais bref. Du poisson avait été élégamment dressé - Law ne mangeant pas de viande -, un filet de sauce sur le dessus. Une multitude de légumes coupés en rondelles fines ornaient le côté, tous cuits parfaitement. C'était assez différent de ce que les autres (hors Nami et Robin) avaient eu. Prenant calmement sa fourchette, et son couteau, le capitaine commença par le poisson. Il en coupa un peu, délicatement, avant d'en prendre une petite bouchée. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était absolument délicieux. C'était presque comme si le poisson fondait en bouche... Goûtant maintenant les légumes, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Cuisson parfaite, légumes fondant, bien assaisonés. Parfait.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites minutes pour finir son assiette.

Cependant, le temps passa, et une pensée lui revint.

La navigatrice n'était toujours pas arrivée, malgré ce qu'avait dit l'archéologue. Il comprenait bien qu'elle se changeait, mais quand même. Finissant par se faire une raison, Law préféra ne rien faire pour l'instant. Il savait pertinement que l'équipage des Mugiwara et le sien se poseraient des questions, s'il le voyaient aller dans la cabine de Nami. Le mieux était d'y aller en fin de soirée, quand tout le monde (ou presque)serait couché.

Du coup, il passa la soirée entière à discuter avec Nico Robin. Ils parlèrent de sujets divers, et joyeux, comme la façon la plus lente et douloureuse de tuer quelqu'un, de torture, et ils en virent même à débattre sur quelle mort était la plus horrible entre la mort par le feu, et la mort par noyade. (Ils en conclurent que la mort par hypothermie était la meilleure, tout compte fait.) Puis, vers la fin du repas, ils se mirent à discuter de Nami. Le sujet était venu comme ça, vu que la jeune femme en question n'était toujours pas apparue.

Robin lui expliqua tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour s'occuper de lui, et de son équipage. Elle lui expliqua également qu'elle l'avait vue veiller tard dans l'infirmerie. Elle semblait partager ses soupcons sur ce qu'il se tramait chez Nami. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi inquiète, ou du moins très rarement, en deux ans. Mais elle avait ses raisons, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

La discussion dériva petit à petit vers le passé de la rousse. Robin lui rapporta tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est à dire quelques bribes de la part d'Ussop, le seul à le connaître réellement, ainsi que Sanji. Elle lui parla d'Arlong, en premier. C'était celui qui était à l'origine de tout le mal dont elle avait souffert. Elle lui parla des rumeurs sur lui. Puis elle expliqua vaguement que Nami avait été pirate, bien avant d'être avec eux. Et quand Law lui demanda d'où elle tenait la profonde cicatrice à son épaule, elle ne put répondre.

Bref, ils discutèrent longtemps. Les pirates quittèrent petit à petit le pont, tandis que Robin finit par se retirer, à son tour. Elle congédia gentiment le chirugien, allant s'installer dans la grande bibliothèque du Sunny. Laissant Law seul.

Il décida alors de finalement aller voir Nami. Il pouvait remarquer que la lumière était toujours allumée, chose qui semblait de plus en plus étrange.

Les mains dans les poches, marchant doucement, il toqua une première fois. Sans aucune réponse.

Il toqua alors une autre fois.

Et cette fois-ci, il eut enfin une réponse. Un petit grognement fatigué s'était fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, semblant lui indiquer qu'il pouvait entrer. Et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une Nami emmitouflée sous une épaisse couverture, une livre ouvert posé sur son lit, à côté d'elle. La lumière qu'il avait vu provenait de la petite lampe de chevet à côté, cette dernière brillant juste assez pour ne pas être trop agressive.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, haussant un sourcil. Elle semblait assez mal en point, à en juger par sa couleur pâle. Son instinct de medecin prit bien sûr le dessus : il vint doucement poser sa main sur son front, jugeant dans quel état elle se trouvait. Juste un peu de fièvre. Rien de bien grave. Il se recula alors, venant s'appuyer sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce.

"Tout va bien ?"

Nami lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête, tandis qu'elle fit l'effort de se lever, quittant ainsi sa couverture, dévoilant un ensemble de nuit constitué d'un short blanc et d'un t-shirt à bretelles orange.

"Juste un peu mal à la tête. La soirée s'est bien passée ?", demanda-t-elle, venant s'appuyer contre l'armoire à côté du lit.

"Oui. Tout s'est bien passé."

"Je vois."

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que Law ne reprenne, d'un ton direct.

"Nico-ya m'a parlé de toi.", commença-t-il. La navigatrice pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intriguée. "Elle parlé un peu de toi. De ton passé."

Le mot "passé" sembla faire se crisper la jeune femme, bien que ce ne fut que léger. Il aurait presque pu ne pas le remarquer, s'il n'avait pas fait attention. Marchant jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord.

"Ca t'embêterai... de m'en dire un peu plus ?"


	4. Chapitre 4

Re !~

Du coup, voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai un peu hésité, sur celui-là. J'avais l'intention de le faire plus long, à vrai dire. Mais sachant que je prévois un petit lemon tout meugnon tout plein, j'ai préféré couper au dernier moment. Hehe~

M'enfin bref ! Comme toujours, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami hésita quelques instants.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de son passé. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Même pas à Robin, elles qui se disaient pourtant tout. C'était une chose sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas revenir. Mais, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle en avait pourtant besoin. Elle avait le coeur gros, surtout depuis l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons.

Mais pouvait-elle réellement s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que peu ? Car, après tout, elle ne savait rien de Law. Rien du tout. Une petite voix, cependant, au fond d'elle, lui disait d'y croire. De lui faire confiance. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, qu'il comprendrait, même sans rien savoir à son sujet.

Depuis Punk Hazard, et leur alliance, Nami avait commencé à apprécier la compagnie du capitaine des Heart. Il n'était pas comme Luffy, Zoro, ou les autres. Il réfléchissait, avant d'agir. Il était responsable, mature. Sérieux. Chose dont il manquait cruellement sur le navire des Mugiwaras. Certes, Sanji et Zoro savaient être comme ça, en temps voulu... Mais... c'était différent. Elle s'était surprise à s'intéresser à lui. A vouloir le connaître plus. Mais hélas, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

C'était... peut-être le bon moment ?..

Elle finit par soupirer, tournant la tête pour regarder sur le côté.

Par où commencer ?...

"Comme Robin a dû te l'expliquer, j'ai été pirate, avant de rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy.", entama-t-elle alors, croisant nerveusement les bras. "Je faisais partie de l'équipage d'Arlong, je suppose que tu as dû en entendre parler."

Le brun acquiesca alors, toujours assis au même endroit. Il avait entendu parler de ce pirate, en effet. Bien qu'il ne sache pas grand-chose de ce dernier. Seulement quelques bribes.

"Je l'ai rejoint jeune. A dix ans, plus précisement.", reprit la jeune femme, Law semblant se raidir en l'entendant. "Je n'avais pas eu le choix."

Les quelques instants qui suivirent cette révélation eurent l'air assez durs pour Nami. Elle avait presque l'air d'hésiter à continuer...

"J'étais heureuse, avant. Je vivais avec ma mère adoptive, Belmer, et ma soeur, Nojiko. On était toutes les deux orphelines. Elle était en mission, en tant que soldate de la Marine. Elle nous a trouvées sur le champ de bataille. Mais j'étais bien trop petite pour m'en souvenir."

Tandis que le capitaine pirate semblait écouter son récit avec attention, elle se leva. Elle alla chercher un petit cadre, juste à côté de son lit, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté du brun.

"On était pas liées par le sang, mais on restait une famille unie. Et malgré le fait qu'on était pauvres, elle s'était toujours battue pour nous..." Elle fixa le cadre en souriant. Une photo d'elle, de Nojiko, et Belmer.

"Mais Arlong est arrivé. Il... s'est emparé de l'île, et a exigé un tribut en échange de la vie de chaque personne. Et Belmer n'avait pas cet argent. Au début, on nous a dit de quitter l'île, Nojiko et moi. Mais avant qu'on aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, Belmer avait tranché. Elle avait préféré payer pour nous, plutôt que de nous renier pour sa vie."

Nami sembla particulièrement touchée, à partir de ce moment du récit. Elle déglutit silencieusement, avant de continuer, la voix en peu hésitante.

"Je me souviens.. qu'elle nous avait dit qu'elle nous aimait.. Et.. elle s'est levée, a fait face à Arlong. Et il l'a.. exécutée, sous nos yeux, en lui tirant dessus.." De petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, avec une voix redevenue moins émotive.

"Il était tombé sur mes cartes, en fouillant notre maison. Et il m'ont emmenée avec eux. La Marine avait tenté d'intervenir, une fois. Mais sans succès. Ils ont coulé leur bateau en deux secondes. Et.. finalement, ils m'ont proposé un marché. Ils relâcheraient l'île, et les habitants, en échange de mes services. Je devais leur dessiner des cartes. Et.. je devais lui apporter cent millions de Berrys en personne."

Elle fit une petite pause, remettant une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Ils m'ont tatoué leur symbole sur l'épaule. Et je suis devenue pirate, malgré ma haine contre eux. Tous les gens de mon île m'ont prise pour une traître. A leurs yeux, j'avais trahi Belmer. Mais la seule à qui j'avais tout raconté, c'était Nojiko. Elle savait tout, on se disait tout. Elle s'était même faite tatouer, elle aussi, pour me soutenir.", expliqua-t-elle alors, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage à cette pensée. "Et puis j'ai grandi en tant que pirate de l'équipage d'Arlong. J'ai enchaîné les vols, et les trahisons, pour amasser la somme dont j'avais besoin. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Luffy. Je lui ai proposé une alliance, et j'ai voyagé quelques moments avec lui. Et je l'ai trahi, lui aussi."

Law eut un petit déclic. Il comprenait mieux sa réticence face à leur alliance, à Punk Hazard...

"Sauf que contrairement aux autres, il n'a rien lâché. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à mon île. Jusqu'à Cocoyashi. J'ai tenté de le virer, lui et les autres. J'ai même fait croire que j'avais tué Ussop... " Sa main gauche, où se trouvait une cicatrice blanche transpercant sa main, semblant se crisper d'elle même. "Mais... J'avais eu droit à une petite surprise. Je suis revenue au village, chez Nojiko, et je me suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, un amiral de la Marine était là. Il avait été corrompu par Arlong, et a tenté de récupérer l'argent que j'avais amassé pendant dix ans. Nojiko, moi, et Genzo, le maire de Cocoyashi, on a voulu l'en empêcher. Et apparemment, tout le village était au courant à propos de mes actions. Mais ils avaient fait comme s'ils ne savaient rien pour me protéger." Elle soupira, un air dur et empli d'émotion sur le visage. "L'amiral de la Marine a tenté de me tirer dessus. Mais Nojiko s'était interceptée, et avait pris la balle pour moi. Et ils ont finalement trouvé mon butin. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'Arlong était derrière tout ça... Je suis allée le voir. Et je me suis faite humilier. Et les villageois, en apprenant ça, avaient fini par se révolter. J'ai tenté de les en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Et.. finalement, je n'en pouvait plus."

Elle reposa le cadre sur le côté, venant maintenant passer sa main le long de sa cicatrice sur l'épaule. Le brun examinant alors la blessure en question.

"J'ai poignardé mon tatouage. Je.. je voulais qu'il disparaisse. Mais heureusement, Luffy était là. J'étais presque sûre que j'aurais pu y laisser mon bras, s'il ne m'avait pas arrêtée. Il est allé jusqu'au QG d'Arlong, avec Zoro, Sanji, et Ussop. Et ils ont battu Arlong. Je leur doit tout." La navigatrice semblait sourire mélancoliquement, à présent.

"Et j'ai ensuite rejoint leur équipage pour de bon."

Elle avait fini. Elle avait tout raconté. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Elle se tourna alors vers Law, toujours un peu prise par l'émotion.

"Voilà.. Je t'ai tout raconté."

Ce dernier avait l'air concerné. Son regard semblait en dire long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Il était touché. Il avait visiblement trouvé quelqu'un qui avait vécu quelque chose de similaire à ce que lui avait vécu. Il la comprenait parfaitement. Comprenait sa peine, ses émotions. C'en était presque troublant.

"Je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens, Nami-ya.", lui annonça-t-il finalement, la regardant, souriant un peu. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit regard étonné, qui semblait l'encourager à continuer.

"J'ai vécu quelque chose d'un peu similaire.", commença-t-il, avec un ton des plus sérieux. "Comme tu as pu le savoir, j'ai des liens avec la Donquichotte Family. J'ai été dans leur équipage, en étant plus jeune." Nami fut quelque peu étonnée par sa révélation. "J'avais grandi à North Blue, sur une île du nom de Flevance. La ville blanche, comme les gens aimaient l'apeller." Ce nom n'évoqua rien à la navigatrice, cependant. "Tout était blanc, là-bas. Les bâtiments, les arbres, le sol... Un commerce s'y était développé, et les habitants étaient riches. Y compris ma famille. Tout venait d'un métal, que l'on extrayait du sol. C'était grâce à lui que tout avait cette apparence." Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le regard fixé au sol. "Mais ce métal était toxique, et empoisonnait les gens sur la durée. A petite dose, il était innofensif. Mais à grande dose... Les personnes exposées se retrouvaient intoxiqués à vie, et sur plusieurs générations. Et on a tous été intoxiqués. Ma soeur, Lamy, la première. " Son expression semblait affreusement douloureuse, à son souvenir. "Puis moi, ensuite. Et mes parents. Le Gouvernement Mondial, et la Marine, par peur, on fermé nos frontières, nous condamnant à mourir."

"C'est inhumain de faire ça...", soupira Nami, visiblement touchée par son récit.

"C'est ça.", acquiesca Law, soupirant lui aussi. "Ils ont même envoyé des soldats pour nous éliminer. Et... j'ai vu tout le monde mourir sous mes yeux. Mes parents. Ma soeur. Tous les habitants. J'ai réussi à survivre, en me cachant sous les cadavres que leur bateau envoyait ailleurs." Les souvenirs semblèrent le faire se crisper, son regard traduisant toute sa souffrance. "Et j'ai fini par me diriger jusqu'à la Donquichotte Family, à dix ans, également. J'avais besoin de me venger. J'avais besoin de destruction. J'ai donc fini par intégrer leurs rangs. Mon temps était compté, il ne me restait plus qu'environ 3 ans à vivre. Et pendant un peu plus de la moitié de ces trois ans, je me suis entraîné dans leurs rangs. Je tenais Doflamingo en haute estime, et il plaçait de l'espoir en moi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour respecter cette ordure..." Il soupira. "Mais un jour, le petit frère de Doflamingo avait fait son retour ; Corazon. Dès son arrivée, il n'a pas hésité : il m'a balancé par la fenêtre. Il était muet, apparemment, et on l'accusait de détester les enfants. Et immédiatemment, je me suis mis à le haïr. Et j'ai même fini par le poignarder. Mais il avait survécu. Et pendant quelques jours, j'ai attendu de me faire tuer pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais rien. Cora-san m'avait couvert."

Nami sembla réaliser quelque chose. "Attends... Tu n'avais pas son nom de marqué sur ta veste, à Dressrosa ?.." Le chirurgien sourit alors, étonné qu'elle s'en soit souvenue. "Oui. Et c'était bel et bien lui. Je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais, Nami-ya." La jeune femme sourit alors également, flattée. Et il finit par continuer son récit.

"Un jour, Baby 5 et Buffalo m'ont demandé mon vrai nom, que jusque là je gardais secret. Et Corazon avait tout entendu. Il m'a emmené dans un ruelle, et a utilisé le pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour que notre discussion ne soit pas entendue par les gens extérieurs. Et ça a été la première fois que je l'ai entendu parler. Il voulait que je quitte l'équipage de Doflamingo, à tout prix. Il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne que j'étais un D : c'était un Dragon Céleste. Et tu sais ce que l'on raconte sur les D..." Il fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre.

"Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et je suis retourné au bateau de Doflamingo. Au début, je voulais tout lui raconter. Mais je me suis souvenu qu'il m'avait couvert, quand je l'avais poignardé. Du coup, j'ai tout gardé pour moi. J'ai ensuite appris que Doflamingo avait prévu de me soigner en faisant manger le fruit du Ope-Ope no Mi à Corazon. Mais quelques jours plus tard, Cora-san m'avait déjà emmené avec lui sur un bateau qu'il avait volé à celui de Doflamingo. Il voulait à tout prix trouver un moyen de me soigner. Et j'ai également appris qu'il faisait partie de la Marine. C'était un agent infiltré dans la Donquichotte Family."

Nami comprit ainsi le rapport avec Belmer. Deux Marines, qui avaient risqué leur vie pour les sauver.

"Je n'avais que quelques mois à vivre. Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'on se dépèche. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A chaque hôpital, c'était la même chose : on me traitait de monstre, on craignait une éventuelle contamination. Mais Cora-san ne lâcha qu'une fois que nous avions fait tout les hôpitaux de la région. " Une petite pause, de nouveau. Puis il reprit. "Mais un soir, il avait appris que Doflamingo comptait récupérer le Ope-Ope no Mi, et lui faire manger. Sachant qu'il avait déjà mangé un fruit du démon, il lui était impossible d'en manger un autre. Il voulait donc trouver un moyen de le prendre avant son frère, et me le faire manger à sa place. Ainsi, j'allais enfin pouvoir guérir. Cependant, le saturnisme s'était encore développé. Je ne tenais même pas debout. Cora-san avait donc du m'emmener en urgence sur la fameuse île où se trouvait l'Ope Ope no Mi. Il m'avait laissé dans un petit batîment, le temps qu'il aille le chercher. J'ai attendu. Une heure environ, je crois, j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Et puis Cora-san était arrivé. Avec le Ope-Ope no Mi. Il me l'a immédiatemment fait manger. Et... il s'est écroulé au sol. Il s'était fait tirer dessus par des pirates qui étaient sensés garder l'île. " Nami fixa Law avec un regard qui le suppliait de continuer. Elle semblait émue, et plongée dans son récit. "Vu que je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue de mon pouvoir, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis contenté de me dépecher d'aller chercher de l'aide, sur les ordres de Cora-san, qui m'avait donné un papier à donner au premier soldat de la Marine que je trouverais. Mais je suis tombé sur le mauvais. Une taupe de Doflamingo, Vergo. Il.. s'est acharné sur Cora-san en lisant ce fameux papier. Et sur moi, aussi. Mais heureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper avec moi. Il m'a caché dans l'un des coffres que Doflamingo comptait ramener sur son bateau. Et il a utilisé son pouvoir pour me rendre silencieux. Et... il s'est fait attraper. Je l'ai entendu se faire tabasser. Et, finalement, son frère l'a abbatu de ses propres mains. En lui tirant dessus. La dernière chose qu'il m'aie dit avant de mourir, c'était "Je t'aime." Il fit une pause, tournant la tête vers Nami, cette dernière le regardant avec de petites larmes aux coins des yeux, touchée par son récit. "Tu comprends où je voulais en venir, maintenant ?.."

Il soupira douloureusement, avant de clotûrer son récit.

"Après ça, j'ai fini par m'échapper de l'île. Cora-san avait tenu suffisament longtemps pour que mes pleurs ne soient pas entendus par Doflamingo et les autres."

"Et j'ai fini par faire ma vie."

"Law..."

Nami essuya rapidement ses larmes, du revers de la main. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Son histoire, tout... Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui. Elle était touchée comme si ça lui était arrivée.. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle vint serrer le brun dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir l'air douloureux, comme ça. Comment avait-elle pû se tromper à ce point ?

Surpris de l'attitude de Nami, il ne sut pas réellement comment réagir.

"Je.. je suis tellement désolée pour toi... ", murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant d'elles-même. Le coeur du brun se serra en l'entendant ainsi. Il était plus que touché par ce geste d'attention. Il savait qu'elle comprenait. Et il la comprenait. Lui aussi était attristé par le passé de la jeune femme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à montrer ce qu'il ressentait explicitement. Il ne put que lui retourner comme il le pouvait le geste en passant sa main sur le haut de sa tête, la serrant légèrement plus contre elle.

"Il faut croire qu'on se ressemble plus que ce que je croyais, Nami-ya..."

Leurs passés étaient clairement similaires. Leur affiliation à des pirates dès leur dix ans. La perte de celui qui les avait sauvés. La perte de leur famille. Ils étaient faits pour se comprendre. Qui aurait cru ?

Nami finit cependant par se redresser, ses larmes perlant encore un peu. Une petite coulait le long de sa joue, doucement. D'habitude, il en fallait beaucoup pour attendrir celui que l'on surnommait le "Chirurgien de la Mort". Mais là.. Le contexte et l'émotion prenaient le dessus. Calmement, il vint essuyer ses larmes, se voulant rassurant. Le geste ne fut qu'étonner et faire rougir la navigatrice, dont le regard semblé plongé dans le sien.

Et.. un petit instant passa. Avant qu'elle ne vienne embrasser le brun, certainement bien trop tentée. C'était un petit geste affectueux, spontané. Mais terriblement sincère.


End file.
